Advice from Jane
by Lovely SOS
Summary: When Sonny is chosen to be the author of the Studios newspaper's advice column, she's thrilled. But what happens when she gets a letter from a boy that needs girl advice? Channy? Complete!
1. Sonny, Moody and Jane

**A/N Okay, I know, I know, what am I doing writing another story when I haven't finished "Switching Realities''? I don't know: Ideas pop into my head and I MUST write them or I forget. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own SWAC. I only own this story idea. (As far as I know.)**

**READ THIS! Just so you know, Sonny is kinda OOC, but its because her day isn't going well. So, enjoy!**

Sonny's POV

_"The casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! Please report to Mr. Condor's office,"_

I heard the intercom announce. I moaned. _What could Condor possibly want this time?_ I was in the Condor Studios cafeteria, and so far my day hadn't gone to well.

Lets replay the days events, shall we?

1. I was late to work. I blame the alarm clock.

2. When I finally got to my set, Marshall was freaking out, and I had my first, "You can't be late!" talk.

3. I got another D on my test, and I just couldn't wait for mom to find out. (Note the sarcasm.)

And of course, there was a 4.

Three words.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Need I say more? Not really. I mean, what kind of a jerk was he? He must survive on hurting other people.

_*!Flashback!*_

_"How is my favorite random?'' I couldn't help it. I blushed._

_"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, avoiding his stupid sparkly blue eyes._

_He shrugged. "Why do I ever see you Sonny?" He asked. He paused. "Anyways. You're clearly not worth my time, Random." He spit the word random out like it was trash and walked away._

_Okay, I know I hate him, but that hurts._

_But in my defense, I'd be hurt if anyone said that to me._

_*!End Flashback!*_

Plus, the food in the cafeteria was gross. With a sigh, I pushed away my plate of ick on a stick and stood up. _Where is Sonny today?_ All I saw was Moody.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora stood up and followed me to the door.

"I wonder what Condor wants." Said Nico. I shrugged because I was wondering the same thing, and didn't know either. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the cast of Mackenzie Falls also get up.

Portlyn said something to Chad.

"Oh, he probably wants to tell us FALLS people how great we are... And how good looking I am." He said, pronouncing 'Falls' extra loud, knowing I was listening.

But to my surprise he walked right away from Portyn and towards me. I stiffled a growl in the back of my throat, wanting nothing more than to run away from him.

"Hey Sonny." He said, tapping my shoulder. I ignored him and walked a bit faster, catching up with Tawni in the lead of our little pack.

"Hey Tawn, are those new shoes?" I asked. Honestly the shoes were the last thing on my mind: I just needed an excuse not to talk to _him._

Tawni nodded her head and began to blab. "They ARE new. And designer brand, too!" But Chad was persistent.

"Sonny." He said again. I ignored him.

Thankfully, we were now at office-I would like to see Chad try and brag in front of him.

Zora knocked and I heard a slightly muffled "Come in." And we did so.

Once we were all packed inside the office, he began to speak in his loud booming voice.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

Silence.

"Well, you're here because a little birdie told me you two shows don't get along very well." As though to prove his point, the Randoms glared at the Falls, and the Falls at the Randoms.

"So," He continued, "I have come up with the perfect solution: A Studio newspaper!"

I swear I could hear crickets.

"You will each have a part of it," He said, oblivious to the silence, "And I will assign them to you in e-mails. Now, all of you GET OUT!" He yelled, scaring not only me but everyone.

"All of you except Sonny Monroe."

My blood went cold. They said you were only in Condors office alone with him if you were being fired.

And being fired was NOT on my Fun-genda.

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all looked at me with worried glances. "Good luck!" Whispered Zora. Meanwhile the Falls where giving me smug looks.

Well except Chad. For a moment, I thought I could see concern in his eyes. But it went away as soon as it had come, and his face was expressionless.

And then they all left. Yup, just me and ...

"Please don't fire me!" I yelped as soon as the door was closed.

He chuckled.

Chuckled?!

"I won't, Ms. Monroe." He said. I was immediately relieved. "You are here because I need your help."

"What kind of help?" I asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, you are generally a very 'nice' person." He said, and I nodded.

"And I want to have an advice colum in the newspaper." He said. A smile replaced the from I had been wearing for most of the day.

"Do you want me to be the..."

"Yes."

"Yes!"

He smiled at me. Wow he was creepy when he smiled.

"You are to go under the name 'Jane'," He advised, "And you can't tell ANYONE that you are the one doing the advice column." I nodded again.

"In addition to this job," He continued, "You will be assigned another job, so it won't look suspicious." I didn't care about the extra work. Doing an advice column would be so much fun!

"I'll send you more details in an e-mail." He said. "NOW GET OUT!" I didn't care- I was running an advice column!

"Thank you!" I squealed, and left.


	2. Get out, Chad

**A/N Hayooo whats up dudes? I want to say:**

**THANKS **

**To those who reviewed. You are AWESOME!**

**BUT! I am disappointed in those that favorite and didn't even review! I mean, what up with that? But yeah, back to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own SWAC no... Own... No... Wait, what are we talking about?**

**ALSO! The part with Chad and Sonny belongs to deadheart115 . Go read their story, How To Get A Girl To Talk In Ten Minutes. It is SO FUNNY!**

I typed in my E-mail name and password, hardly containing a squeal of happiness. I was so Excited! Today we would be getting the E-mail with our jobs for the Studio's new newspaper... It had been two days since the meeting in office.

My inbox was four. Two messages from Lucy and two from about the newspaper. I clicked on the one with the subject that said, "Newspaper."

_So Random!'s Sonny Monroe your assigned job is:_

_Photographer._

_You and one other person have received this job. Your partner for the job is:_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_You and your assigned partner will be working together on this project. Any that complain will be fired._

_If your job requires equipment, it will be sent to you on your next delivery from the mail person._

_If you have any questions, problems, or troubles with your job, don't bother me. I'll be in my office._

I moaned. Of course, I was set up with... Chad. Growl.

And the worst part was that I couldn't even complain! Well, unless I wanted to be fired... And I didn't. Suddenly the door to my dressing room opened.

"Hey Tawn." I greeted an annoyed looking Tawni.

She didn't even say hello.

She skipped right to complaining.

"WHY do we have to do this?" She whined.

I shrugged. "Its supposed to help the Randoms and the Falls to get along." She simply sighed and walked over to the computer.

"So whats your job?" She asked. I couldn't hold my smile.

"Photography!" I exclaimed. "But I'm paired with Chad." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ew." She said.

I shrugged again.

"At least photography is fun." I said, trying to cheer myself up a bit. "And you know what? I'm not gonna let Chad ruin it for me!"

Tawni just flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Can I check what my job is?" She asked, gesturing to the computer. I nodded and logged out.

A moment later I heard a little squeal.

"What did you get?"

"Tawni's beauty tips!"

I smiled. That was perfect for her.

"I'll get to let everyone see why I'm so pretty!" She cried. "But," She aded, "It's also natural." I nodded.

Suddenly the smile faded from her face. "PORTLYN!" She screamed. "Portlyn is NOT EVEN PRETTY!" I gave her a knowing look.

"She's your partner?"

"Yeah... Well, I'm getting Fro-yo." Tawni said, flipped her hair again and left, looking in the mirror on her way past.

I logged back into my E-mail and clicked on the second one from -The one with the subject,

"Newspaper confidential!"

_So Random!'s Sonny Monroe:_

_This is classified. Make sure you're alone._

I was alone.

_In addition to your other job, you have been chosen to be the advice columnist for the "Advice from Jane" article._

_People from all over the studio will be sending you letters with their problems in them, and I expect you to do your best to give them top notch advice._

_The mail person will deliver you the letters to you on Monday._

_Return the letters, with your advice, to the mail person in time for them to be in the newspaper._

_It is important that no one knows you are the columnist._

_Don't let me down._

I wouldn't. I was sure of it.

I deleted the E-mail just in case.

"So you're my partner?"

I groaned inwardly. I was in a good mood... So of course CHAD comes to ruin it.

I opened my mouth to say something to him, but remembered I wasn't speaking to him.

"Well?" Chad repeated. I sighed. What was his point of even coming here?

He walked over to me and tapped my shoulder. It felt like the spot where he touched felt like it was on fire.l

"Come on, Sonny." He whined. '' Talk to me!"

I said nothing.

"Please?" He pleaded. Wow. It almost sounds like he cares.

''Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

Nothing. Haha, for once it looked like I had won!

Suddenly A huge smile spread across his face.

"Sonny... Sonny..." He whispered in my ear.

Ohhh, chills.

No, Sonny, no, don't look at him. Don't look at him!

And dang, I looked at him.

"Sonny." He said, his voice even quieter.

"Ch-Chad..." I stuttered.

He leaned it... I leaned in... And...

"HA, I GOT YOU TO TALK!" He shouted, jumping away from me. Suddenly I felt kind of depressed.

"Get out." I whispered.

"What?'' He said.

"Get out." I said louder. He looked at me with a weird look.

"I was only messing around, Sonny-"

"Get out." And he did as he was told.

**A/N So did you love it or hate it? I want reviews! If you don't review, I'll never update! No JK, I probaly will. :) But I want at least 7 review. 7 is my lucky number!**

**AGAIN, **

**The part with Chad making Sonny talk was NOT my idea, I got it from deadheart115's story, "How To Get A girl To Talk In ten Minutes" Go read t its so funny, Its in my favorites.**

**Buh-bye!**

**OH WAIT! **

**Also the idea of Tawni having a beauty column came from Rerlection noitclcelreR, who also has good stories.**

**:) :) :) **

**Review!**


	3. One ignored boy and Two clicking cameras

**A/N Hows it going? I'm actually updating! Ha, I almost NEVER do that! JK. Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Special thanks too:**

VeVe2491**: Thank you! You like reviewed and favorited me and all that junk! :)**

WizardsANDSonnyLUV**: You guessed right! Yeah, some of that will be coming. :p**

luckyme123**: Thanks, it means a lot when someone says something so nice.**

MeggzLOVESchanny**: THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOL, you are awesome. You like reviewed, favorited, and EVERYTHING! Haha PS I updated!**

Ang922**: IDEAS FOR GRADY'S AND ZORA'S JOB GO TO THE AWESOME Ang922! She's awesome! **

Reflection noitcelfeR**: You are so mean to me! JK.**

mirage888**: Yes, I'm related to you... Yaaaay, blackmail!**

**But really just thanks to ALL the reviews, you are all really cool and I'm glad you're reading this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, Iwould be sitting in a pile of money... And I'm not. Wah, no money for me. :(**

**And thanks to ALL that reviewed!**

***** *** *****

"Ms. Monroe? I have your mail." I nearly jumped with excitement. It was Monday, and the mail was here... That meant I would get the the letters from people that needed advice. And I was **really** excited!

The first issue of the Newspaper had already been put together. Of course, not the first advice column, because they needed to advertise it first. But...

As it turned out, Grady had a cooking article (He was excited. This meant he could share his love of cheese with the world.) But had to share it with a new girl named Ella from the Falls. (Not that he cared. She also liked cheese. They conected right away.)

Zora had a pranking article, and was thrilled about it. She would of course, prank someone, then her partner, Devon (I know, they paired us very randomly! Imagine, Zora and Devon working together...?) Would write the article for it.

Nico and a boy named Joe were doing sports together. When I asked Nico what Joe was like, he had shrugged.

"Not to bad." He mumbled.

And of course, there was Portlyn and Tawni, who actually had gotten on great from the start.

ALSO... Me and Chad... But I'll get into that later.

Another knock was heard on the door, and I jumped up from my spot on the couch and opened the door. The mail person handed me a packages.

"Thanks!" I cried.

He simply nodded and left.

I could hardly contain my squeal of happiness as I tore into the package. I thought of the package I had received with the camera in it...

_Sonny Monroe: This equipment has been given to you for the use of the job you have been assigned. DO NOT USE IT FOR OTHER PURPOSES._

I had lifted a nice looking camera out of the box, and vowed to myself not to brake it: I would have been in big trouble. So far, all had gone well when I used it. Anyway.

The package was a flat rectangle. I opened it and a least fifteen letters fell out. _Wow_, I thought._ Already a lot!_ I smiled.

I opened the first one.

_Dear Jane,_

_I like girls. But every time I try to talk to one, they either ignore me or see this other guy that EVERYONE likes.I hate the guy, he steals all the ladies! Its not fair. I've tried everything to get the girls, but they always ignore , the other dude just dumps the girls a few days later! What can I do?_

_From an ignored boy_

I grabbed a pen off the table next to me to write with.

_Dear Ignored Boy,_

_For one thing, it should only be GIRL. As in ONE. A girl is not a prize: Each girl is different, each unique. You should not be pursuing more than one girl at one time, its rude. Instead, look for girls that like the same things as you, ones that share your interests. As for the other boy, he sounds like he isn't very nice to you, or the girls he's dating. If the boy is only doing this to make you annoyed, then he is a jerk. You ignore him. And don't worry. When your special girl comes, you'll know and she'll know- And there's no chance the other boy will take her from you._

I smiled, satisfied with my first letter.

I thought of who could have written it... Well, it could have really been anyone.

But one thing was for sure: The jerk was Chad. Chad dated girls just because. That was his only purpose. But after thinking this I felt really guilty. Besides, the last time I had really spent with him, he had been nothing but nice... Well, mostly.

_*!Flashback!*_

_"Hello, Sonny." Said an obnoxious voice. I winced internally._

_"What do you want NOW Chad?" I asked. I had been avoiding him ever since he had tricked me into... Well, ever since he had tricked me._

_He stepped closer to me. "Well I'm here to be with you." My heart stopped._

_"What does that mean?"_

_"We have to work together in photography." _

_"Oh." I said, blushing. He just smiled. It was his real smile, too. __The one I liked. "__What do we take pictures of?" I asked, desperate to change the subject._

_"Well, a few different things." He said. He pointed to the door. "Walk, and I'll tell." I nodded and we walked out the door._

_For the rest of the day, Chad and I had been... Nice to each other. I had put the memory of him being a jerk away and focosed on how abnormally nice he was being then. _

_We took pictures of everything. Everywhere we went:_

_Click, click, click Went the camera._

_We took pictures of everyone, too. We ran around and took pictures of people, places and even each other, laughing the whole time._

_Chad was being nice._

_And I was not about to take it for granted._

_*!End Flashback!*_

I smiled at the memory.

One thing was for sure: When Chad was nice, he was nice...

And he was most DEFIANTLY nice then.

**A/N Okay sorry I told some of you I would update yesterday, but I didn't. :( Sorry! LOL, thanks to all that reviewed, I love you!**

**(Not that way, you sick people.)**

**JKK!**


	4. So this is Love

**A/N Okay, it's all fine, I didn't die. (Whatever that means.) This chapter is entirely dedicated to:**

**missweird101! She is so awesome! And I dedicated it to her because her reviews had so many "WOAH"s that her fingers probably got sore. XD JK.**

**ALSO: A shout out to: Tokiooo! Your review made me laug so hard I thought I was going to pass out. You rock, funny person I don't know!**

**AND THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**AT THE BOTTOM A/N, THERE ARE RULES TO A CONTEST!**

**DO THE CONTEST!**

**Disclaimer: The only way I could possibly own SWAC would be if I drove (Yay, I don't have a licence!) to Hollywood or were ever they shoot, and with the help of my random buddies on here, (mirage888, Reflection noitcelfeR, amberSWACfan4life, that means you.) concoct a TOTALLY fool proof plan to steal the rights... So yeah, anyone wanna help me with that?**

**We could stop along the way to meet Sterling! XD PS This picks up where we left off. :)**

"Aw," I cooed to myself, picking up another letter. Most of them were really sweet.

_Dear Jane,_

_Can I go on a date with you?_

_Sincerely, Boy Who Just Likes Girls And Cheese_

I giggled after reading that one. I picked up my pen again. _Oh Grady, you funny boy,_ I thought.

_Dear Boy Who Likes Just Girls And Cheese,_

_I'm not so sure who you are. :) But at the moment, I'm available!_

I laughed and set it down it my pile of aready-done letters.

_Oooh,_ I thought. _Finally one from a girl!_

_Dear Jane,_

_I like this boy but I am WAY out of his league. I don't even know why I like him. But, if he says yes (Supposing that I asked him out.) A few people might get mad at me, and actually I'm not even sure the boy would say yes. For some reason, I just really like him. He's kind of an idiot, and I AM out of his league, but that might be why I like him. What should I do?_

_From Beautiful But Confused_

"Aw.'' I couldn't help but say. I thought for a while on this one before I wrote the answer.

_Dear beautiful But Confused,_

_There are only a few things I can tell you. The first it: Follow your heart. You know, deep inside yourself, what to do-- you just need to look. Think, why do I like this boy? If you have good enough reasons, you should ask him out, despite what others say. Following your heart means making choices that are right for you: Not the people around you. If they tease you or bother you, then they're not worth your time. The second is: Don't be so quik to lable this boy as "Not in your league". People can surprise you more than you know._

I smiled at that one. I felt really glad Mr Condor gave me this job. I just hoped I was good enough and my advice was okay.

Hopefully, I would be helping some people...

I tore opened the next letter, which had a blue envelope.

_Dear Jane (Or whatever your name is for real)_

_I've got more problems then could fit on this paper. But my main one is... Well, a girl. I really, really, really, really, REALLY like her--I think I might be falling for her. But the thing is, she hates me. And she thinks I hate her. How do you tell a girl you like, possibly even love her when the girl hates you? Plus she's the weirdest girl I ever met... She's NOT a Hollywood girl. She's above that...I need help REALLY bad. This letter better have been worth me writing._

_From IMightbeFallingBoy_

I considered the letter in my hands. It was by far the toughest one to crack yet:

But it was also the most beautiful.

I mean, some boy was in love with some girl...

I let out a dreamy sigh. _I wish someone was in love with me..._

Love is a beautiful thing. But it is also rare. True love, at least.

So I told myself to stop daydreaming and get back to work.

I answered the next five of six and looked in the box and found it empty. "Well, I guess I'm done." I murmured to myself. I but all the notes back into the box and stood up.

After I had given the letters back to the mail guy, I returned to my dressing room.

No matter how hard I tryed, I couldn't think of anything except the letter from IMightBeFallingBoy.

"So this is love...'' I hummed to myself, drumming my fingers on the desk in front of me. I spun around in the chair, only to see Chad standing inthe doorway staring at me.

"Dreaming of me?" Said his obnotiox voice.

"How long were you sing on me?" I hissed.

He snickered. "Long enough to hear you singing love songs and ''Boy-sighing and humming.'" I wrinkled my nose.

"How do you know what Boy-sighing and humming sounds like?" I said out of curiosity. He rolled his eyes.

"Portlyn." He said and I nodded.

After a moment of silence, I asked, "Why were you spying on me?" I swear I saw him blush.

"Psh, pft, psh, I wasn't spying on you!" He cried.I stared at him.

"Oh, so you were just standing there, watching me, and it wasn't spying?"

"Uh..." He said. But I decided to laugh it off, though it was nagging me... Why would he spy on me?

"So what do you need?" I said casually, spinning in the swivel chair.

Around and around I went, waiting for an answer.

Finally, he decided to stop playing mime. "I was thinking we could take more pictures." He said with a shrug. "I mean, we have to do it together..." His voice trailed off and I stopped spinning.

He was avoiding my eyes.

"Sure" I said, and grabbed the camera off the shelf next to me.

**A/N Did you like it?**

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO GUESS WHO THE LETTERS ARE FROM! **

**Haha except the first one, I said was Grady. :) Gota love that Narnia Boy!**

**Okay, so...**

**CONTEST!!!!!!!!CONTEST!!!!!!!!CONTEST!!!!!!!!!**

**HERE IS A CONTEST!**

**I want you guys to send me a letter--**

**a letter about something you need advice on!**

**OR you could write the letter as a SWAC character.**

**So either way--**

**Write me a letter in a review, and the winning three will be POSTED IN THE NEXT OR ONE OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**Also, the chapter will be dedicated to the 1st place winner.**

**So review, and send me, Jane or Sonny a letter!**

**:) :) N XD XD :) :)**


	5. CONTEST WINNERS!

A/N Okay, it is REVEALED! *Dramatic pause*

The first letter was... GRADY! Hahahaha DUH, I put that it was him. :) ALL of you got it right! :)

The second letter was... Portlyn! Congrads to all those of you that got it right. Some of you thought it was Tawni, and I get why--but you will see this unfold in the story.

The third letter was... None other than CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Once again, ALL of you got it right. :)

ALSO!

A shout out to: lifeisveryshortsoami (Love that name!) for completely getting WHY it was Chad.

ALSO (again) THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!

I cannot believe all the reviews for this! It nearly makes me cry, all those beautiful reviews.

YOU ARE ALL SO COOL!

AND YOU ARE ALL REAL CHANNY FANS!

THANK YOU!

ALSO (again, again)

I can't believe how many of you reviewed with things you neeeded real advice on.

I can't believe you would even do that.

Anyway, the WINNERS OF THE CONTEST ARE!

FIRST PLACE! ChAnNyObSeSsEd!

Oh, you ARE awesome. Your reviews always make me laugh and smile, and I really liked your "Letter to Jane"

SECOND PLACE! .Angel.

I loved the idea of Chad writting back, and your letter was TOTALLY CDC!

THIRD PLACE! HP DIVA

Thank you for a letter on something you really need advice on. I'll try to help you if I can!

AND, I didn't say there would be fourth, (Or fith!) but I will also put these letters in.

FriendOfAll

AND! Casual4

I might put more, too. We will See!

READ THIS IT'S SOOOOOOO IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!

READ IT!!!!!!

READ IT!!!!!!

Okay, so I love this story, BUT I have another story! It's called, "It's Sonny On The Beach."

PLEASE READ IT, I'M BEGGING YOU!

It's a channy fic about Summer vacation.

Heres the summery:

Sonny and her mom are ready to spend summer at the beach. But what happens when they crash into Chad Dylan Cooper on their way there? There will be secrets. There will be lies. There will be drama. And maybe if we're lucky, there will be Channy...

In my opinion, it's my funniest story so far.

PLEASE READ IT! (If you have time!)

XD

Sorry this was not a real chapter, I'll try to update soon.


	6. I only wanted Froyo

**A/N Sorry this took a really long time to post, I had writers block. :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to ChAnNyObSsEd. Way to go! I put in () the pen names.**

**Disclaimer: If I have to put "Disclaimer" Do you think I own SWAC?**

The whole studio was buzzing. The next newspaper had been published, this one including my advice column.

I couldn't wait to see the reactions! It seemed to be going great. Tawni had told me she already had seen people using her beauty tipps.

All day I had seen people cracking up at the pranking column.

And there was talk of sports, and of various cheeses everywhere I went.

But mostly, I was just happy. Happy that it was all working out.

had even announced that he was pleased at the lack (Or almost lack) Of fighting between our shows.

But we all knew, there WAS still the rivalry.

And nothing would change that.

But that didn't stop me from being happy as I made my way to the Fro-yo machine.

On my way there, I noticed Chad staring at a copy of the newspaper. I wondered over. "Whacha lookin' at?" I asked.

He didn't respond, and my heart thumped harder and faster when I saw that he was reading the Advice From Jane column.

"Advice column." He muttered, looking over the whole thing. He said something like he was annoyed then seemed to really get that I was there.

"OH, hey Sonny!" He said. Was he...

_BLUSHING?!_

No way. I would clear this up right away.

"Hey, Jerk-That-Brakes-Girls-Hearts-For-No-Reason." I said breathlessly. He looked a bit hurt.

"What did I do to you?" He said defensively. Suddenly, I felt really bad for saying that. I forgot all about Fro-yo and ran away, trying not to care about the staring people and the slightly hurt looking Chad.

I ran to my dressingroom and slammed the door. Thank God Tawni wasn't there.

_I want to be alone._

But, I had rehearsal, so I only got my alone time an hour later.

I saw another stack of letters and decided that maybe trying to help other people would make me feel better. (I still felt terrible.) I opened the first one.

_Dear Jane,_

_I am a hopeless romantic (and I hope you are, too!) and I see the cutest thing unfolding before me at the studio every day. There are these two teenagers that are in so much denial that it's almost ridiculous. It is so completely obvious that they like each other, and I know if they got together they could be something really special. They are completely oblivious to each other's feelings, and they put up a front around each other and everyone else. I don't know if it's out of fear that their relationship won't be accepted or if they are afraid the other won't accept them, but I AM DYING TO INTERVENE! It is really none of my business, but it is bugging me to no end! Should I just stay out of it or should I try and get them together? Or am I maybe just delusional? Help me! Okay, I'll stop blabbing now!_  
_Sincerely,_

_!GET 2GETHER ALREADY B4 I DIE! _(ChAnNyObSeSsEd)

I giggled, deciding that this was making me feel better. Grabbing the familiar pen I had been using a lot lately, I wrote the best advice I had.

_Dear !GET 2GETHER ALREADY B4 I DIE!_

_Don't worry, I am a hopeless romantic, too! In fact, I'm waiting for Prince Charming as I write... But anyway. It sounds like these are people you care about, and really want to help. However, it really is none of your buisness. They might be cute, but they also might not want, or are not ready, for a relationship. BUT if you think the only reason they are holding back is because of what others think, try telling one or both of them that whatever happens, you won't care--In fact, you love them as a couple. Let them know that if they want to be together, then no one should stop them. And if they try? So what. If they care about each other enough then they won't care._

I paused, wondering who the people could be. _I'll keep an eye out, _I told myself.

I felt guilty at the next one. It was another from IMightBeFallingBoy, because I had never replied to the first one. _But,_ I told myself firmly, _It's not like I could have done them all._

_Hey Jane,_

_I don't know if you think this is some joke or something,, but I need help with the girl! BAH! You see this? My greatness is going low because of this girl! She's amazing.. Someone could be having the worst day if their life. Then, she would walk in the room and that person's day would be filled with sunshine. She's literally an exploding ball of happiness and sunshine, walking through the hallways of your life. She's stupidly funny. And cute. Stupid cute. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Okay, Jane, this time, you BETTER answer. Or else..._  
_-IMightbeFallingBoy (AGAIN)_ (.Angel.)

But on the other side of it, the boy sure was grouchy... But I still felt all gushy and romantic after reading it. It was really clear, the boy WAS falling. Fast, and Hard. I decided this one would go into the newspapers: This boy needed a lot of help.

_Dear IMightBeFallingBoy,_

_No, this column is not a joke. Its purpose is to help people. This girl seems to mean the world to you. You seem to be opposites, but thats completely fine, because I do believe opposites attract. If you don't know how to talk to her, send her flowers--She'll love it. Or, just TELL her. You really won't get anywhere unless you confess to liking her. If she turns you down (Though it seems unlikely that someone so nice would do that) Don't feel upset. It just means she's not the girl for you. I can understand the frustration, it can be really hard. But try to act nice to her, show her the real you. If she doesn't like it, then either she's not worth your time, or you're not following my advice._

That one was a bit more mean. But, the letter itself had been a bit rude, so why act all nice? Besides, I was Jane. Not Sonny.

**A/N The other letters will be in the next chap. Sorry this got so LONG!**

**ANNNNNNNNNNND.......**

**THANK YOU ALL! I Really can't believe that I have gotten over 100 reviews! Amazing! Thank you all! Also, you can send in your letters whenever you want, now.**

**Review, and thanks!**


	7. When Chads become Stalkers

**A/N You guys are so cool! I love all the reviews, faves, etc.**

**CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO: **

**Reflection noitcelfeR**

**A shout-out to heyella, who has reviewed every chapter. And everyone else that reviewed more then once!**

**Thanks!**

**PS this takes place right after the last chapter, and Sonny is still looking at letters.**

**Disclaimer: is a disclaimer. So I don't own SWAC.**

_Dear Jane,_

_I have an Awesome boyfriend of 3 months and everything is great, except my best friend (who is a guy) is now jealous of the fact that I don't spend all of my time with him. Its really starting to get complicated because they used to be really good friends and now my friend wont even talk to my boyfriend. What can i do so neither feel threatened of the other and regain their friendship??_  
_From,_

_stuck in the middle_ (HP DIVA)

I decided to read all the letters, then write the advice. _Heres another... Wow, a lot of people need advice._

_Dear Jane,_

_I like this boy at my school. But he hates me, and well, I pretend to hate him back too. I don't know what to do. Please help._

_Me. _(FriendOfAll)

All of the sudden, the door burst opened to reveal an annoyed looking Nico.

"Hey Nico." I said, stuffing the letters behind me. "Why are you here?" He groaned.

"Because I'm confused, Sonny." He said.

"About what?" I asked, silently hoping he would leave so I could finish the letters.

He shook his head. "Girl troubles." He muttered. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Can I help?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, not really. But I'll let you know if you can." I nodded and he left.

I decided to reply to the letters.

_Dear stuck in the middle,_

_It's really great that you and this boy have had a relationship for a while now, and it's nice that you both seem to care about each other. BUT--Have you been ignoring your friend? If you have been spending a lot of time with your Boyfriend, your friend might feel left out. But if you know you're not ignoring him, then he is probably jealous. Try to spend time with both. Let your friend know that you will always be his bud, and your Boyfriend won't change that. As for the two being friends again, thats something they have to work out themselves._

_Dear "Me"_

_Do you really like this guy? Is he worth your time? Does he really hate you? Ask yourself these questions the next time you see him. And, as every girl should know, When a boy acts like he hates you, he usually likes you. :)_

I stuffed the letters in my bag and ran down the hall to the mail room.

I left the letters and went back out to get Fro-yo. _Wow, Fro-yo is going to make me fat,_ I thought. It was all I ever ate at the studio.

But I made my way down the hall anyway, determined to get some of that creamy goodness.

The mail room and the cafeteria where on different sides of the building, so I walked for a little while.

All of the sudden, I felt like someone was watching me. Or, following me? I sped up, hoping I would lose them. But the footsteps behind me increased, and for some reason I didn't think of looking back. Well, not right away.

I turned around and screamed.

What? I've seen a lot of horror movies.

But to my annoyance, it was only Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

And he was lauging histericly.

"Chad!" I yelled. "Why--"

He cut me off "You should have seen yourself!" He howled, laughing even harder. "It--"

Now I cut him off "WHY WERE YOU STALKING ME?" I yelled. He stopped laughing, and for the second time this week, I told myself I was seeing things.

Because, Chad Dylan Cooper does not blush.

"I-I wasn't stalking you!" He cried. I snorted.

"Then what would you call someone following someone else everywhere they go?" He didn't answer.

I turned and began to stomp away.

_What is his problem? He scares the bannanas outta me, then he says he didn't!_

Annoyed thoughts crowded my head as I tromped down the hall, ignoring his calls of, "Sonny, wait!"

_Why does he even care? Oh yeah._

_He doesn't._

I turned the corner and almost ran into a dreamy-faced Grady.

A dreamy-faced Grady?!

"Hey Grady." I said. He didn't seem to hear me. "HEY GRADY!" I yelled, an he looked startled.

"Hey Sonny." He said. I looked on in curiosity as he walked away, the dreamy expretion back in its place.

I bit my lip.

So, Nico was having girl troubles, Grady looked like he was in love, and Chad was suddenly a stalker? I shook my head.

Condor boys were weird.

**A/N Okay sorry if anyone seemed OOC. This was my fave chapter name so far!**

**ATTENTION!**

**Now, you can send in letters WHENEVER YOU WANT!**

**In fact, I need more. **

**Could some of you write as boys? Or girls, I guess it doesn't matter. :)**

**Review with a letter, please!**

**Please put this on Alerts if you want to read it, because I update very randomly.**


	8. I should send you flowers

**A/N Sorry this update took forever!**

**I want to say, I got all emotional because I've gotten over 150 reviews! It makes me so happy that you guys take the time to actually do that...**

**So, anyway, this chapter is dedicated to: BrandNewEyes929!**

**Everyone, GO READ HER STORIES! They are SO good, and plus she's super nice! She PMed me--Yes, I'm proud!**

**Also I wanna shout out at S42, who doesn't have an account, but is still awesomly nice! Also to AngelKirstie, Luckyme123 (LOVE that name!) ginnyxpotter, missweird101, RandomChannyLoliverFan, and A LOT OF OTHERS!**

**I used evesecdiacm, Channylover24, and Sarahsota's (Your letter made me start cracking up!) letters. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: The computer I'm using isn't even mine. SWAC is not owned by me, and it's not owned by the Acid ants that crawl through my dreams, either.**

It had been a day since the whole Stalker-Chad thing, and the latest newspaper was out. Once again, people were reading and laughing, and hopefully, getting good advice...

I shook the thoughts from my mind as I made my way down the hall to Mr. Condor's office. He had called another meeting about the newspaper, and for some reason I was just feeling really happy.

I hummed to myself, bouncing to the tune. In no time, I was at the office. Inside was everyone else: My cast and all of the Mackenzie Fall's cast.

I blushed, realizing I was the last one.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" I asked. I saw shake his head.

"No, it's fine." He said, and I took a seat next to Tawni. Everyone was watching now. "So!" He said loudly. "The newspaper is a success, so far?" He questioned. We all nodded.

He smiled. (Which was still creepy.)

"I'm very glad to inform you the complaints of the rivalry are down to four a day!" cried gleefully. Wow, four? "So to celebrate," He continued, "We are having a PARTY!" He was quite enthusiastic about it. But then, I was too. A party._A Hollywood Party!_

_EXCITING!_

"The party will be tonight, starting at 5:30, at the Falls set." I saw Portlyn smirk and whisper to Tawni, who was next to her,

"See? He chose the Falls set."

For once, Tawni let it go.

"Now....." Said , "GET OUT! Well, all of you except Sonny and Chad." They left, not as worried about the rumors now. _After all, I came out of his office with my job still intact-So theres nothing to worry about, right?_

Chad stiffened in his chair, looking nervous.

sat straight in his chair, not noticing Chad's discomfort. "Sonny. Chad. I'm very surprised." He said. Chad and I looked at each other in confusion.

"With what?" I asked. He smiled again, making me shiver slightly.

"'Fine. fine, good, good.' Ring a bell?" He asked, and I blushed again. "Since the newspaper, I haven't seen or heard any of that." He paused again. "I do hope it will stay that way." He said it more like a command.

"Yes sir!" Said Chad.

"Ah, I see... NOW GET OUT!" Yelled , pointing wildly at the door. Like I said before: I didn't need to be told twice.

After making sure Chad wasn't following me (What?! I was paranoid!) I ran to my room and looked at more letters.

_Dear Jane,_

_I really like this boy but he has a girlfriend. I've seen his girlfriend kissing other boys though. I really want to tell him but I don't want to upset him because he really likes his girlfriend and he'll probably think I'm making it up because he'll think I'm jealous when I'm not and I don't know what to do. Please help me!!_

_From, Confuzzled_(evesecdiacm)

_Dear Confuzzled (Thats a funny word!)_

_It's okay to like the guy, but if he has a girlfriend it might not be worth the trouble. But it does seem like you really care about him. Or, at least enough to try and warn him about the girl. It doesn't seem like she cares about him, so you should tell him. If he thinks you're making it up, just tell him that you know what you saw. Besides, it shouldn't really matter what he thinks--Eventually, he'll find out about her cheating, and he will know you were right._

I sighed. There were so many jerks in the world.

_Dear Jane,_

_theres a boy at my school who I like and well he likes me too...but at the beginning of the year I dated his best friend now he won't ask me out... could you help me please? Because I really like this guy lets just say...alot!_

(Channylover24)

_Dear Channylover24 (Whats a Channy?)_

_If you like him, dating his friend was probably a bad move. Since you like him though, let him know there's nothing going on (Anymore) between you and his friend: You're a free woman. (Tee hee.)_

I giggled at the end of it.

_Dear Jane,_

_Lately, I've been having some trouble with the lady's, and let me tell you, that normally isn't a problem. I wanted to jazz things up so I bought something called 'Axe' which supposedly makes girls, like mindless zombies around you, but now it seems they ignore me! What is happening! Is this product defective or am I just ugly? Please, help a fellow in need, Axe is guaranteed!_

_from,Smelly Boy_(Sarahsota)

I stared at the letter and, how dumb it was. I picked up the pen and scribbled furiously.

_Smelly Boy_:** (A/N Haha notice she didn't put "dear")**

_The chances are that you aren't ugly. (I don't believe in that word.) But, YOU are the one being mindless! If you want to talk to a girl, just TALK TO HER! Why in the world would you buy that stuff? It's horrible: Even if it did work, the girls would like you because of the product, not you! If you want a REAL girl, you REALLY just have to talk to them. NO MORE STINKY FOR YOU!_

I glanced at the clock: 3:30. I couldn't wait for the party!

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Mail!" Said the person when I opened the door. I smiled and gave them the finished letters--but the delivery for me was much, much better.

A huge bouquet of Red Roses.

I thanked the mail person and closed the door, breathing in the scent of the lovely flowers. I sighed dreamily, wondering who sent them. Then I noticed a little note on one of the flowers:

Hey, Sonny.

How are you? Someone told me I should send you flowers... But I won't sign this card. You'll know who I am, eventually. But for now, you can call me your secret admirer.

Much Love, From The Secret Admirer.

I couldn't quite believe it. It was too sweet. as I placed the flowers in water, I couldn't help but think,

_Who sent them?_

**A/N Sorry this seemed long. Review please! The next chapter might have Channy... I'm so excited!**


	9. Thing's I'll Never Say

**A/N Okay sorry for the delay in updates! I changed my name, I WAS Shadowdawn of ShadowClan.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: fANFUN555!**

**She is awesome! Go read her stories! She wanted me to update so bad that she PMed me! (Once again, I am proud.)**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay this and the next chapter might not have letters--sorry, but I have to have some gaps in order to move on with the story. ALSO, I fixed the mistakes in the last chapter! Sorry about that!**

**Hopefully the lyrics to the song are right, sorry if there not!**

**Disclaimer: SWAC and the song Things I'll Never Say (That belongs to Avril) do not belong to me! *Sobs, wondering why she isn't eating cookies* **

Tawni insisted on taking me out to buy a dress, "Whether I liked it or not." So there I was with her, in about the one-hundredth store we went to that day.

"C'mon, Tawni!" I wined. "I have dresses at home!" Her glare silenced me.

_This party must mean a lot to her,_ I thought.

"Here." She said, throwing another stack of dresses at me. "Try the red one first." I sighed, wondering how long this would take... But I did as she commanded.

I tried it on and didn't like it. Next I tried a pink one, which I liked, but Tawni decided I couldn't wear pink because she was wearing pink.

There was one left--And like in all the movies, that was the one.

It was beautiful.

It was silver with a blue belt, and went down to my knees. The material was soft and almost shined in the light. When Tawni saw me, her face lit up.

"Thats your dress!" She cried, and I bought it quickly so we could leave.

When we were back at the studio, I was surprised to see that it was already 4:45, and the party was at 5:30. Tawni did my hair and makeup, and let me borrow her blue high-heels.

When I looked in the mirror, I gasped softly, while Tawni grinned beside me. She styled my hair so that it was in a kind of messy-but-still-pretty bun. Two little pieces of hair she let hang down, and she curled them so that they were actually curly, instead of my natural waves.

The dress, as we saw in the store, looked perfect on me, not too short or too long.

My makeup was actually very plain, just some very light silver eye-shadow and pink lip gloss, and dark mascara.

The heels made me about two inches taller.

Tawni declared me ready to go, and we set off.

"I did a GREAT job with you!" She said, and I could tell she was excited. "I mean, you're ALMOST as pretty as me!" I smiled, knowing that was a real compliment, coming from Tawni.

Tawni looked beautiful. Her hair was down, and she wore a hot-pink dress that went down to her knees, too. Her makeup was pink, pink, pink... Get the image?

We were nearing the Falls set, and I heard loud music and what sounded like someone singing. I opened the set doors and saw people dancing laughing, and eating.

"Woah, get a load of Portlyn!" Tawni said, pointing to the stage. Portlyn, to my surprise, was singing.

She stunk.

I felt bad, because a group of boys were booing her. Tawni joined them.

"Portlyn, you stink!" She yelled, and I slapped her.

"Tawni! Thats really mean! And besides, aren't you two friends now?" Tawni shrugged.

"Rivalry." She said with narrowed eyes. I sighed. Up on stage, Portlyn was yelling,

"Oh yeah? Well I bet a RANDOM couldn't do any better!"

Tawni yelled right back. "Well, I happen to know we COULD do better then you!" She whipped her head around to me. "Sonny, you can sing, right?" **(A/N Sonny sings did not happen, okay?)**

Before I knew what was happening, Tawni pushed me onto the stage, and Portlyn threw the mic into my hands.

"Sing!" Tawni commanded.

"Sing WHAT?!" I hissed and she shrugged again. So I sang the first thing that popped into my head, and the band onstage caught on.

"I'm tugging at my hair 

Im pulling at my clothes 

Im trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

Im staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red 

Im searching for the words inside my head"

I began nervously, wondering how I sounded. To my horror, it seemed everyone was stopping what they were doing--just to look at me!

"Cause Im feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah."

And to make matters worse, I spotted those familiar blue eyes... And stared right at them as I sang.

"If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, Im wishing my life away

With these things Ill never say"

Chad stared back. I felt like I was in a trance...

"It dont do me any good

Its just a waste of time

What use is it to you

Whats on my mind

If ain't coming out

Were not going anywhere

So why cant I just tell you that I care?"

Neither one of us even blinked...

"Cause Im feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah"

Was I really on a stage, singing a love song in front of all my friends, staring at my enemy?

"If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, Im wishing my life away

With these things Ill never say"

The rest of the song, I can honestly say, went by in a blur. All I saw was blue...

And then the song ended. I was panting slightly, my hands sweating around the mic.

Silence.

Complete silence. Then...

As they say, the crowd went wild. I Nico, Tawni, and Grady wave at me, and I smiled. I saw Portlyn with her mouth hanging opened in pure shock. But really,all I cared about was Chad. But when I looked back into the crowd, he was gone.

The moment I stepped off the stage, Tawni was by my side. "Sonny, I did NOT know you could sing like that!" She cried, and I smiled, feeling the last of the butterflys leave my stomache.

"Thanks." I giggled.

Suddenly, Tawni looked serious. "Sonny, who were you staring at?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"I-I wasn't staring!"

"Fine. Then who were you singing to?" I blushed furiously.

"No one." She didn't look convinced, but she flipped her hair and walked away, immediately surrounded by boys.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to face...

Chad.

"Sonny, come here." He said. I bit my lip again.

"To where?"

"You'll see." He said. Then he took my hand and pulled me out of the room, into the hallway.

**A/N Sorry if anyone was OOC! And just so you know, I picked a very random song. Sorry, this chapter got so LONG! :P Did you love it? Hate It? Review! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CUTE!**

**It will have Channy, but I'm not dumping it all on you at once, you know? I want it to be slow. So, a little bit--But it will be cute! XD**

**Sonny didn't realize that the flowers were from the Newspaper boy, because she was just a bit dazed. Don't worry, she'll find out soon!**

**PS The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**


	10. CAM On the Roof

**A/N Sorry guys, it's been forever!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 200th reviewer!**

**ChAnNyObSsEd**

**Thanks for getting me to 200! **

**Theres a CONTEST!!! AT THE BOTTOM A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC! !CAWS NWO T'NOD I :remialcsiD**

My heart pounded as we ran down the hall. I tried to read Chad's expression, but it was hard.

After about 30 seconds of running, we reached a door that said "Staircase" On it.

Chad let go of my hand and started looking for something in his pocket, ignoring me.

"Hmmm..." I murmured, staring at the door. It was red with peeling paint, and had a lock. I guess I had never really noticed it. I pulled on the handle, but it was locked.

Suddenly Chad pulled a key ring out of his pocket. He selected one of the keys and unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal an old-looking set of stairs.

"Chad, where did you get the key to this door?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked.

"That's for me to know and you not to."

With that, he grabbed my hand again and pulled me in through the door, and up the steps.

We passed another red door, that said 2nd floor, but he kept going--taking, or really draging--me with him.

But then again, I wasn't really complaining.

Finally he stopped and dropped my hand to open yet another door in front of us.

It swung opened and...

"Oh My Cow." I said, clearly amazed.

_We're on the roof!_

It was a bit cold, and I was wearing a fancy dress, but it was amazing.

There was a great view of Hollywood, and it looked really cool from that height. And despite all the city lights, the stars and moon still shone brightly above us in the night sky.

_It's beautiful._

My thoughts were interrupted by Chad. He took my hand again (More gently this time) and let me over to a bench.

_A bench?!_

"Chad?" I asked as we sat. "Why is there a bench on the roof?" He chuckled.

"Lets just say I know a guy... And I come here a lot."

I giggled nervously. There was just something about being here with him... Alone. Just us.

For a while all was qiuet. But for once, It wasn't awkward. **(A/N LOL, I can see you guys gasping. I have a thing for Channy-Awkward-Moments)**

Suddenly the silence was broken by Chad, asking a simple question.

"Tell me something." He said.

"Like what?" I asked back. He shrugged.

"Something nobody knows about you."

My inner-voice told me not to, but it just slipped out of my mouth.

"I've never kissed a boy!" I blurted.

And then I felt like a complete idiot. I swear, I turned bright red and shoved my face in my hands. But when I peeked through my fingers, he only looked surprised.

"You've never kissed a boy?" Chad said. He seemed slightly in awe. "What about James? Or Payden? Or me?"

I smiled slightly.

"No, I never kissed James, (_Is it just me of does he look happier?_) HAYDEN doesn't count-It was the kiss cam! And... Our kiss was fake." I blushed harder, if it was possible.

"Oh." He said. There was a long silence, and this time it wasn't so comfortable **(A/N Okay, sorry, I just LOVE C.A.M.!)**

"You... You won't tell anyone, will you?" I squeaked after a long time.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He said with a smile. I smiled too, because he was being abnormally-nice.

"So, why?" Chad asked after a while. I turned to face him.

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you kissed anyone?" I blushed again.

"Well, a few guys have tried too, but I stopped them. I want my first one to be special, you know?" He nodded, then paused.

"Sonny... When it happens, will you tell me?" He asked. I searched his eyes for clues at the game he was playing, but they remained blue, sparkly, and emotionless.

"Sure." I said, wanting to drop the subject. I suddenly became very interested in my nails. Then an idea struck me. "Chad, tell me something." I said. He cocked his head slightly.

"Like what?" He pretended, playing dumb.

"Something nobody knows about you."

He smiled and laughed. I noticed that I liked hearing his laugh. I liked making him laugh, too. It was nice.

"Okay well... I don't know! Ask me a question." Chad said.

"Have you ever been in love?" I blurted. _OHMYGOOBER!_For the second time that night I felt like dying-Why did I have such a big mouth?

Why did I even ask?

He chuckled again. "Maybe..." He said, trailing out the A.

For what seemed like hours I was lost in his eyes--Then the annoying little voice in my head told me to snap out of it.

Chad was playing games, and sometimes... Well, sometimes his games hurt.

I stood up. "It's getting late." I said softly. "I'll see you later." He nodded and sat back against the bench like nothing had happened. Nothing special.

I felt a little pang, but reminded myself: Games. They were just games of his.

I turned to leave, but at the last moment, he spoke up.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah Chad?"

"You have one heck of a singing voice."

I smiled and walked away--two could play his game.

**A/N You like? For some reason I really liked this chapter. I hope you did, too, because I re-wrote it a billion times to get it right!**

**Okay Heres a sort of CONTEST!**

**I want you, in your review to tell me the funniest thing that EVER happened to you!**

**EVER!**

**The one that makes me laugh the hardest will get the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**You also can send letters again. Sorry that there were none in this chapter.**

**Review please!**


	11. Me too

**A/N Hello! Sorry, it's been forever :) The winner of the funny review thingy is:**

**L. H. smile.**

**I SO enjoyed reading about Boris :) Seriously, I cracked up :P**

**All the reviews were very funny :)**

**Thanks to all!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to**

**L.H. smile.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Once there was a lowly girl that only wanted to entertain people. All she asked in return was reviews... She didn't even own a computer she was typing on... She didn't own SWAC, or anything, she just owned the idea for this story.**

People danced around, but I just watched, looking for the people I knew.

Tawni danced with a gladiator...

Zora was talking to a boy I didn't know...

Grady danced with Ella...

(I said "Awwww" when I saw)

But I didn't see Nico. I looked for someone I knew, to ask them where he was. I saw Portlyn not to far away. She was staring at something.

"Portlyn!" I called to her. She whirled around to face me.

"Have you seen Nico?" I asked.

(A/N Suite Life On Deck is on, It's the one when they are on Parrot Island :). Sorry I felt like letting yall know. )

Portlyn muttered something I couldn't hear over the loud, fast music.

"What?" I yelled. She pointed in the direction that she had been staring in moments before, and I saw Nico sitting in the corner.

I walked over to him, noticing he was all alone, just sitting there.

"Nico, why aren't you dancing? Why are you alone?"

"I don't feel like it."

"No, seriously, why?" I said.

He said something I couldn't hear over the music. What the heck?

Then I saw Portlyn, and it all clicked. Portlyn, Nico. Nico, Portlyn!

Mwaahaahaa!

Portlyn was staring at Nico because she likes him! I knew it! What if she was that girl I got a letter from? It did seem Portlyn-ish...Nico wasn't dancing because he wanted to dance with Portlyn.

YEEEEEESSSSSS! Haha, and Selena Gomez thought she was the relationship wizard! I walked back over to Portlyn.

"Portlyn, go talk to him." I said. She frowned.

"Talk to who?"

"Nico."

"Why would I talk to a Random?"

Uhhhhrrrrgggg she obviously won't just tell me... Plus, she was talking to me, and I was a "Random" Anyway.

_Maybe Nico will tell me he likes her?_ I went to ask him.

"Nico, I know you like her. So just go ask her!" I said. My tone was commanding, and I pointed my finger at Portlyn. His eyes widened.

"But I can't." He said. I frowned.

"Why? Besides, Grady is dancing with Ella. The rivalry doesn't matter!" Without another word he walked away from me, to Portlyn. He looked nervous. He said something, and she smiled in a shy way.

Then they started to dance!

I felt like dancing myself, it was very sweet. Then, to make it better, the DJ announced a slow song! They started to slow dance!

"Awww." I said quietly. I wished I was dancing with someone.

Suddenly, I felt a hand my shoulder, and jumped.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey. What do you think of that?" He pointed to Nico and Portlyn.

"I think it's sweet." I said feircly. He said, to my surprise,

"Me too."

Then he was gone as fast as he had come.

As it turned out, I did dance with a few boys. But I got tired, and the night got late, so I went home, nearly falling asleep as I drove.

Mom was asleep. I hummed a little tune as I dressed for bed.

To my surprise, though, there was something on my bed. Two somethings, actually. The first was a note from Mom.

Sonny- It's late, so I went to bed. But someone left these at the door for you, aren't they beautiful?-Mom

And then there was a small pot of flowers. With another note!

Sonny. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I love the sound of your name. You looked beautiful tonight. I'll see you soon, I hope.

Love, your Secret Admirer.

I giggled. Then, all of the sudden, something clicked.

The letter. The letter! Someone sent a note to Jane asking girl advice, right?

I told them they should send her flowers.

They said she was bright and sunny.

So that night I went to bed a happy girl, imagining that dreams did come true. I've always believed in magic.

**A/N I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY, IT WAS REEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYY BAD! I REALLY HATED IT!**

**Anyway. I would like to thank all the reviews and readers who have contiinued reading thid HORRIBLE story.**

**Also I would like to thank DemiLenaJonas, my new Beta!**

**Soon I hope to go correct all the mistakes in the last chapters.**

**I'm sorry this stunk like a dead rodent in the hot summer sun.**

**I'll update soon with a better chapter.**


	12. THE YSA!

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating, but it's partly because I didn't like the way I wrote the last chapter. But you guys are awesome. :) You're really supportive, and I realized I was kinda leaving you hanging. So, here, enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh: And one more thing. I had no letter to Jane in the last chapters reviews, so I used the ones before.**

**Thanks again, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Sonny, Chad, and/or other Sonny With A Chance characters do not belong to the girl typing. Or you. So get over it.**

I woke up at 10:00, exactly. I was so tired! Last nights dance, with Nico, and Portlyn, and Chad...

Well, yes, it was enough to give me a headache.

But when I saw the clock, I remembered:

WORK!

"I'm late..." I muttered.

I climbed out of bed and threw on clothes. Running down to the kitchen, I grabbed a pop-tart and yelled,

"See ya later, Mom!" I think she yelled something back, but I was out the door to fast to hear.

But as soon as I was out of the door, I tripped.

"What?" I said in annoyance. But when I saw what it was I changed my mind.

"From my secret admirer!" I whispered in excitement. It was a medium-sized flat brown package, with "For Sonny- from you-know-who" written on it. I decided I would read it later-

_I'm gonna be late!_

I ran to my car, drove at the speed limit (I wouldn't dream of going over it,) and arrived at the studio 10 minutes late. I jogged in, threw on my costume for the foreign polkadot shoe laces sketch, and made it JUST in time.

It's a good thing Nico and Grady are always late.

We went though our normal routines on a weekend; rehearsal for our latest sketches, then an hour break to chill, or catch up on our homework, Lunch, then more rehearsal.

Then we had a Newspaper meeting, and another hour to hang around the Studio to do our jobs. Today I had to work with Chad again.

Plus answer more advice from Jane letters.

It's my free our, I thought, and I really should be doing homework... But if I do a few letters, it won't matter, right?

I giggled, and thought about what Nana in Wisconsin would have said

"You, child, should get your work done, before the sun shines and you miss another day of fun because of homework!"

_Whatever Nana,_ I thought. _Besides, my latest letters ARE due tomorrow..._

So I took the packet of letters and ripped them open.

_Dear Jane, _

the first one said,

_well i haven't had a boyfriend in a while (3 years), but i really like this guy, my brother is dating his sister so it's kinda awkward, but i daren't talk to him. He is funny and sweet but i get flustered when i am around him. My brother can just talk to him easily. I just dunno what to do._

_Hopelessly Confused =/_

I replied,

_Dear Hopelessly confused,_

_If you really like the guy, try not to focus on the awkward-ness. If you feel comfortable enough about it, maybe you can ask your brother for some help. As for not having a guy for three years, that's not very important. Because you were just waiting for the right guy :)_

_Love, Son-_

I caught myself just in time, crossing out the "Son" and putting Jane there. _I have to be more careful,_ I thought.

Next one!

_Dear Jane,_

_I met this guy 2 years ago at camp and on the third day a rumor went around saying that he liked me. I kept running into him at the pool, at church. I think he likes me and I kinda like him but it was awkward when we run into each other, but last time I ran into him he had a conversation with me. Anyway thanks._

_KindaCrushing_

I wrote,

_KindaCrushing-_

_First of all, you definitely can't always trust rumors. But if he really did seem to like you, then hmm... You should let him know yo like him. If he ends up not liking you, then he's not right for you. But then you can get a new crush. And thats usually fun. :) Anyway, if he stopped long enough to talk to you, he may like you, or want to be your friend._

_From Jane_

"Last one," I murmured. Because then I had to get on to my schoolwork. I didn't want to fail any classes.

_Jane,_

_I am guessing you are from Condor studios, so you might be on one of the shows. If you are, I wanted to ask your advice on acting. I'm only on a small show, so I was wondering how I could make my big break and get on So Random! or Mackenzie Falls._

_From not-noticed_

_Not-noticed,_

_Yes, I am from Condor studios! So I'll help you if I can. My advice for acting is to just go with what you love most. If you have a really strong passion for something, you WILL succeed. As for landing a role on So Random! of Mackenzie Falls, I'm not sure there is an opening right now. But there may be one in the future! ) So just do what you love._

_-Jane_

"There!" I said, satisfied.

Suddenly I remembered something: The package from earlier!

I went to my bag and ripped it open. (The package, not the bag!)

Inside was the prettiest necklace I had ever seen.

It had a silver chain with little diamond hearts on it, and a big heart in the middle.

I put it on right away. Then I noticed a little note that said,

_"I know you'll like this. I can't wait to see you in it._

_- YSA"_

I figured YSA meant Your Secret Admirer.

_WHO ARE YOU? _I thought._ I NEED TO KNOW! _

Then I realized it was Lunch time and had to leave-

though I kept the necklace on.

**A/N**

**There, that chapter was okay :)**

**Please review with letters to Jane!**

**And for fun, tell me:**

**Your fave chapter/part in the story so far!**

**Your fave food! (For fun :) )**

**All the pets you have! (Okay now I'm just weird. :) )**


	13. Choked on the Chinese noodles

**A/N**

**OHMYGOSH, ANOTHER UPDATE! IN THE SAME DAY! IT'S A MIRACLE!**

***Laughs stupidly***

**Man, I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Most of you said something like, "Blah-blah Chad's reaction to the necklace!" So I guess I have to put that in here! :) **

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. At the bottom I have my answers to my three questions.**

**Disclaimer: Yo-yo I'm Nico, yo-yo I'm Grady! (That and anything else that any Sonny With A Chance characters say do NOT belong to me. But don't worry, I'm saving to buy SWAC! I already have 4 dollars and 3 cents in my piggy bank!)**

I was at a table having lunch with Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni, when all of the sudden, Tawni says, and LOUD, too,

"Where'd you get that necklace, Sonny? It's the only thing you're wearing thats not UGLY! How can you even afford something like that?"

I blushed and said, "It's private, Tawni. And my mommy jeans are offended." She rolled her eyes at me. And tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Tawni, if you must know, it's from my secret admirer." Tawni frowned.

"I can't believe you have one, and not me, the FABULOUS Tawni Hart."

_Great, she's yelling again._We were atracting stares from all over the room. _Gosh, Chad's looking. Well lately, he always is. _

I had noticed something. Chad was ind of... Dissapearing. From me, at least. I rarely saw him, (not counting on the roof,) and when I did, he wasn't himself. No more cocky, extra-large-ego jerk.

Just... Silent Chad. Or at least quiet Chad, or something. Suddenly my phone buzzed. A message from...

Chad?

**Hey, meet me on the front steps later- CDC**

My heart pounded.

**Why?- Sonny Munroe**

**PICTURES!-CDC**

**Oh-Sonny Munroe**

**:P - CDC**

I giggled at the little face, and all of the sudden I was excited to go and be with him. Even if it was to take pictures.

But then again, why else would I be with him?

*A bit later!*

"This week," Chad explained to me, "We're supposed to take pictures of each other."

"Like, doing what?"

"For me, acting. For you... You know, being a random, in your natural habitat, doing whatever Randoms do." I rolled my eyes. He was definatly feeling better.

"What about the rest of our casts?" I asked.

He frowned and said, "Oh yeah, them too..." I smiled.

"Then lets go!"

So Chad took pictures of the So Random! cast doing the Funky Chicken sketch, the guacamole sketch, and the Princesses' of New Jersey sketch. (That one was just me, Tawni and Zora, who growled at chad when she saw him. Yes, growled.)

Then I put normal clothes on and Chadand I went to the Mackenzie Falls set with Chad.

("Chloe, I'm sorry, you have only three hours to live."-Doctor

"NOOOOOO!"- Chloe

"Doctor, is there an antidote?"-Mackenzie

"Yes, but your evil half-brother stole it. You'll have to beat him at fencing to get it"- Doctor

"If that what it takes, I SHALL get it!- Mackenzie)

I swear, I almost cried.

So much drama.

I took as many pictures as I could. Then the memory card was full.

After Chad's show, he walked me back to my dressing room to put away my camera.

But when I came out I was surprised to see that he was still there.

"Sonny... I was just wondering, where did you get that necklace?" I blushed again.

"Ummm..." Why did I not want to tell him where I got it?

"Well whatever- It looks good on you." Then he walked away, leaving me in open-mouthed shock. And blushing.

When I go home I still felt weird.

But that was nothing compared to home I felt when my mom gave me IT.

"Honey, you keep getting things! Delivered right to the door." She added, handing me a simple envelope.

"Oooh, what is it?" I cooed. I was also eating chinese noodles, which I choked on when I read,

I think I'm ready to let you know who I am. Meet in the Condor Garden on Monday, anytime after you're done working.

It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. I knew who it was from.

"Sonny, are you okay?" My mom yelled, rushing over.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm... fine."

Condor Garden was a small but very pretty garden behind to studio. Driving by, you don't even see it, unless you're looking for it. Even then, you might miss it.

_I'm supposed to meet someone there? _I thought as my mom fussed over me.

I decided right away my outfit had to be perfect, and my hair, and I had to buy new shoes, or something...

_No, I'm over reacting! I hae a few days... Oh who am I kidding?_

I ran up the steps and decided to call Tawni, who would know just what to do.

**A/N**

**MY fave part of the story is... I don't know, the part on the roof :P**

**My fave food is: (Well, are!) Tacos, Soup, (pretty much any kind!) Chinese food, and depending on my mood, a LOT of other things.**

**I have no pets except that I have 7 cats. (I love them all!) Well they are all family cats, but MY cats name is Buttercup.**

**Well, review please, because things are about to get INTERESTING!**

**Tell me:**

**Your fave color**

**Your fave thing to do and why, and...**

**WHERE YOU LIVE! (Haha just kidding)**

**Well, bye!**

**(Review, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!)**


	14. My pounding Heart

**A/N**

**Howdy yall! This here chapter is a gonna be CRAZY, so hold on to yer ten-gallon hat!**

**DISCLAIMER! (You under stand what that means, right?)**

My heart was just about ready to explode, I think. Because Monday was here.

Tawni, who I had called on Friday, had gladly come over to help me dress up. Well, to pick my outfit, anyway. (Which surprised me at first- but I later learned that she liked dressing me so much because to her I was pretty much a large doll.)

So I dressed in my outfit- a sparkly black dress with skinny jeans under it, so that it wasn't too flashy- and put on my nicest Converse shoes.

They were black and white. Plain, but whatever.

"Don't you look pretty!" My mom said in an excited way when I came down for breakfast. It was waffles, one of my favorite foods, but I knew I was to nervous to eat anyway.

I sat down, staring at my plate for a moment.

_If you're not going to eat_, I told myself, _get going. You don't want to be late._

But I sat there, anyway.

My mom came and sat beside me.

"Something wrong with the waffles?"

"No, not at all. I'm just nervous about today."

She smiled that reassuring smile.

"Is it about that boy that's sending you things?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "Mom, how do you know there's a boy sending me stuff?"

She chuckled. "Sonny, you keep getting things in the mail. And those things are too nice to be from fans."

My hand reached up and touched my necklace, which I still wore. Mom kept talking.

"I'm not clueless, you know. You're head has been in the clouds, ever since you started that newspaper. It's only VERY obvious that some boy likes you."

"Mom!" I said, blushing. She kept talking, just ignoring me.

"And, your friend Tawni isn't very good at keeping secrets."

"Ahhhh, it was Tawni, I'm gonna kill her later!"

"No need for that Sonny, I already knew, remember?" She tapped the side of her head when she said remember. "Now, tell me- why are you nervous?"

I sighed. "I'm not nervous mom. It's much worse than that." I paused to take a deep breath. "I mean, I got this note that said he would meet me today, in the garden after work. I'm SO freaked out, mom."

She smiled kindly and began smoothing down my hair.

"Sonny, the best thing you can do is stay calm. Be yourself. Relax." I let out another big sigh.

"You're right, mom. Now, I gotta go. See you later!" I kissed her cheek and ran to the door. But at the last second, I turned around.

"Oh, and mom?"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Thanks."

*Later!*

_Okay,_ I thought,_my heart's going to explode again._

We were on our last sketch of the day, and I wasn't even in it. I really didin't have that much of a reason to stay. Marshall had already said I could go.

_Well, actually, Im stalling,_ I thought.

And yes, despite what my mom told me earlier, I was back to nervous-wreck Sonny.

I made myself go change into the outfit I had worn this morning (I was wearing a costume that looked like a banana).

I crept to the stage exit that led right out of the building. I took a deep breath and turned the handle, stepping outside to the warm air and sunshine.

_At least that's making me feel a bit better,_ I thought. But before I could take another step, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Tawni, who was actually smiling at me.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck." Tawni said.

"Awww, thanks!" I said back. I was exremely touched that she would do that.

"Make sure to ell me everything when you get back!" She said. "Call me on my cell." Then she was gone as fast as she had come, leaving me to do this on my own.

As I walked, my necklace swung with me, oddly giving me comfort.

I arived at the garden and sat in one of the stone benches.

There was no one there. Yet.

As I waited, I observed a rose bush that was next to me. The time ticked by. Suddenly tears welled up in my eyes.

_Who ever you are, you stood me up._

But just as I had the thought, someone else walked into the garden. I quickly wiped my eyes on my hand, and swung around to face the person.

Who I saw made my mouth dry up.

You know how in the stories, the prince always comes for the princess, and everything is perfect? Well this was not at all like that for me. So I just said,

"Hi, Jason."

He smiled back.

**A/N**

**I know, I'm horrible, thats a terribllllllleeee spot to stop! But the chapter was getting long, and It's really late right now. (12:45 A.M, says my clock!)**

**But a chapter will be up in a day or two. Untill then, please review! PS**

**My fave colors are Lime Green and Black, together!**

**My fave thing to do is Read, draw, or play soccer, or act, or sing, or drum! ("I just wanna play my music!" LOL)**

**So, yeah!**

**Oh, and I was SO kidding about the where you live thing! But all of you that answered that had funny answers.**

**If you were wondering where I live, I live somewhere I created, a magical place in my mind...**

**Yes, you should now run away.**

**Review, please!**


	15. No Where Else I'd Rather Be

**A/N**

**I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**But seriously, I was surprised at how many of you were like, "He's just PRETENDING to be the Secret Admirer!" But oh well. Haha I think you'll feel better after you read this chapter.**

**ALSOOOOOOOO! Jason CAME in the last chapter. He was NOT in it before the last chapter!**

**PS!**

**Important note at the bottom, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't own Sonny With A Chance if a piece of fried chicken flew out of no where and hit me in the eye. :(**

_**PREVIOUSLY! (Dun dun dun!)**_

"Hi, Jason."

He smiled back.

_**NOW!**_

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I sounded ridiculous. He could only be there for one reason, right?

Oh yeah- you probably want to know who Jason is. He's this really sweet guy that does lighting for some of the shows around the studio. He also does a bunch of other stuff for the important people of the studio- like directors and stuff. He was kind of an assistant.

I didn't know him very well, but every time I talked to him he was really polite and stuff.

"Well, I think you know why I'm here." He said.

_Noooo, this is all wrong! You're nice, but I don't like you like that!_ My mind screamed.

"No." I said. "I don't know why." He gave me a funny look and handed me the flower he was holding. A rose.

"Now do you?" Jason asked.

"Uh, no."

_Poor guy, I don't want to brake his heart! He's so nice!_

He laughed.

"You're joking, right?" He paused. "What, did you miss a day of class or something?"

Now I gave him a funny look. "Class? What do you mean, class?"

Then it hit me.

"Class!" I yelled happily. "You were talking about class!"

Before you get more confused, let me explain.

All around the studio, the kids that work on the shows or do other jobs, like lighting or being an assistant or whatever, get a sort of home-schooling at the studio for free. It comes with their jobs.

Though we learn in groups (Of what our job is: I take classes with just my cast.) and have different teachers for our groups, we all learn the same things and have the same assignments.

(Basically all the kids are in high school, except for a few younger kids, who all take the same class even though I doubt their all the same age. But not Zora- she skipped a bunch of grades, so she's in high school, too.)

"Yeah." Jason said, still looking confused. "You know, photosynthesis?"

"YEAH!"

He chuckled. Suddenly someone else came into the garden.

I turned eagerly, but, _oh_.

It was Chad.

"Hey." He greeted us. Well, more like me. "The garden is never this busy."

"Hey,I'm just here to study!" That was Jason.

"And I'm here... Because I am!" That was me. I mean, no need for Chad to know my personal life, right?

I noticed that after that it got all silent. And I was staring at Chad.

Jason seemed to notice something was up. "I'll... See you guys later." He said. And literally ran out of there. But he was probably just expecting another fine fine good good fight, so I didn't blame him.

We were alone now.

And I noticed how impossibly handsome he looked with the sun hitting him just like that... And the slight breeze...

Then I noticed he had been talking.

"So... Do you get what I mean?" He finished. He had been talking to the ground more than me, but looked up when he finished his sentence. "Well?"

"I uh, I didn't really... Um, I don't know, I-"

"Gosh, don't you get it yet?" He shouted, interrupting me.

He took a deep breath.

"Seriously! I wrote to a stupid advice column for advice about you, I sent you flowers, notes, a necklace! I tried to stop being mean to everyone, and to you, and I keep messing up when I'm acting, because I'm thinking of you. My favorite color used to be blue, but now it's brown, because that's the color of YOUR eyes. And I'm here because duh, I wrothe note, and when I am mean to you... It's because I like you."

He took another deep breath.

"Get it now?"

I stood there for what felt like hours, minutes, seconds, ticking away on the clock.

_The letter to Jane... Chad. The Secret Admirer... Chad. Everything. _

_Chad._

It was impossible. It made no sense. Chad... Like ME? Out of all the other girls in the world, the perfect, beautiful girls...

Me?

Noticing my expression, he backed off to give me some space to think.

"Chad... I really... I don't get it." My voice was all rough, or something.

_It's too good to be true. It must be some kind of a Beautiful Nightmare, like in that song!_

"Maybe this will help you get it?" He said, stepped closer, and closer...

I didn't feel exploding fireworks, or "the spark" or anything.

Instead, I felt kind of warm and fuzzy inside. All the way down to my toes. And I felt like there was no one I rather be with, and no where else I'd rather be.

"Chad?"

"Yeah Sonny?"

"I just had my first kiss."

**A/N**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**WHO LOVED IT? SAY MEEEEEE!**

**Okay, let me say a few things! (Or more!)**

**One: All my knowledge of all things love/kissing/other cheese is from any books or movies I have seen including... These things.**

**Two: I tried my best not to let it turn into cheese! Was it okay? (She said anxiously)**

**Three: The end is near-ish! As in, maybe, 5 chapters left?**

**Four: If you have Jane letters, you HAVE to send them this chapter reviews or the next.**

**Please review! I hope you liked it. Hey, who saw/liked Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam?**

**I thought it was okay, but the first one was better. **

**Oh, who likes FishHooks? I LOVE it! It was so stupid! That's why it was great! So yeahz, reviews are welcome, yah?**

**:) :) :) :) :) :)**


	16. And Then What Happened?

**A/N And now, a word from our sponser...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! SERIOUSLY! You are all crazy amazing. The reviews... The compliments, and the ideas... They are all so amazing! I am totally dedicating this chapter to the person that cared enough to actually sit down and read my silly story! Thank you! I never dreamed I would reach over 400 reviews! I am freaking out! And I want to point out a special reviewer, and I want to thank her for her cool idea of Sonny sending a letter to herself! So...**

**Dun dun duh dun duh duhhhhh,**

**OneDream 2Dream!**

**Thanks so much! I will use this idea in one of the next chaptahsss!**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM FOR WARRIOR CAT FANS! CHECK IT OUT! (Check it out!)**

**More A/N at the bottom!**

"And then what happened? This is better than an episode of Mackenzie Falls!" Yelled my mom.

"Well... Then we kissed." I said happily.

"AWWWWW!" Said my mom. I laughed.

"Thanks for listening, mom." I said. "But I'm going to be late for work." She glanced at the stove clock.

"It was no problem." She said, beaming. "But I have to go too!"

"Have a nice day!" I yelled to her as I walked out the door.

On the way to the studio I let my mind daydream. I thought about the position I was now in.

I have Chad, now. I thought. But what do I tell my Cast mates? I shuddered just imagining what would happen. Should I tell them that Chad is my Boyfriend?

I decided I would ask Chad what he thought after class. I smiled.

The report on Photosynthesis was due.

"Hey Sonny!" Said Tawni when I arrived. "Guess what? I'm going to the salon today!"

"That's nice." I said politely.

"I was wondering... Um, do you want to come? Youknow,toholdmybagsandstuff." She gushed. She looked utterly uncomfortable asking me to go somewhere with her. And I could tell she really wanted me to come, too.

And not only to hold her bags. But I'm sure she would make me do that even if I was her best friend.

"I would love to!" I said, smiling. But then I remembered I had made plans with Chad. "But I can't."

All of the sudden Tawni looked suspicious.

"Sonny, you are turning down TAWNI HART? You don't do those things." She glared at me, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and said, casually, "So who is he?"

I stared, feeling dumb. "W-what? There's no one, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HAHAHA YOU'RE SO SILLY!"

I yelled, and feeling even stupider I ran down the hall away from her.

She yelled after me,

"I know there is!"

I had to find Chad, and fast.

I ran onto the Falls set, right past Gordon the security guard. (He never tried to stop me from going onto their set, even though I was on the Do Not Admit Wall. "Hey Sonny!" He said cheerily.)

Chad was in the middle of a scene.

"BUT IT'S POISON!" He yelled dramatically.

"You're crazy." Said Portlyn, "It's just some lobster Billy cooked for me!" and ate a piece of lobster off a tray. Then she fell down and died.

"End scene!" Said the Director. "Everyone take five!"

Chad walked over to a little table thing and started drinking some water.

"Hey Chad." I said, feeling a little shy. But his face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey Sonny!" He said. "Why are you here?"

"Um well... I was just wondering... What are we going to tell or friends?"

He looked surprised.

"The truth." He said.

I instantly thought of how much Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora would hate me if I told them. My knees felt like Jell-O.

"Are you sure?"

"Sonny, come on. You have to tell them."

I took a deep breath.

"You're right." I said. "I'll see you later."

I returned to my dressing room, and was pleasantly surprised to see a new package of letters.

_Dear Jane,_

_I'm so confused! The boy I like has been ignoring me lately and I'm not sure why. One day on the bus a friend of mine sat down beside me on the bus and when the boy I liked saw me sitting with him he sat down next to another girl...I really like him and I don't want to lose him!_

_From, FallingHard_

(Icyfeather12)

I replied,

_Dear FallingHard,_

_I can understand your confusion. He may have sat down next to another girl to make you feel jealous, but keep in mind he may have just wated to sit next to that girl. A lot of times, a boy will be mean or ignore a girl because he likes her- he wants to get her atention, even though it may be negative. Try talking to him. Just say hi and be normal around him. If he still acts like you don't exist, he's not worth it. He's playing TO hard to get._

_Love, Jane_

Next was another letter about a guy. Poor girls, boys can be hard!

_Dear Jane,_

_I liked my best friend and I told him that. We were talking a few days ago (Chat) I asked him what will he do if the person he likes another person. He answered the question and asked 'Why? Is there a new guy that took my place?' I thought he was joking, so I answered 'What if I said yes?' He said it hurts then I asked why. He said what if I tell you that you're my girlfriend, will you agree. I said yes even though I'm in love with another guy. I don't know what to do!_

_-Confused girl _

(x FAN. GIRL x )

_Dear Confused girl,_

_You know you shouldn't have said yes. You didn't want to hurt him, but you really should have said, "I'm sorry, I like us better as friends." But before you do anything, think about this. He's your friend for a reason, right? Maybe he super nice, or really funny, or understands you better then anyone else. But whatever the reason, you like him enough to be his friend, so why not at least give him a chance? You may find you like him more than you thought. But if you still don't want to date him, you need to tell him. I know it seems easier, but you really should tell him in person and not chat. You will feel a lot better after you tell him, and if he is really your friend he will understand._

_Good luck! Jane_

And another!

_Dear Jane, _

_I really miss one of my best friends. I met him over the summer and actually started to maybe like him a little...but we live half-an-hour away and rarely see each other. I want to see him more often, but it's hard for me to come up with a way to tell him that without sounding cheesy or desperate._

_I need your help!_

(Nat)

_Dear Lonely Girl,_

_If you miss him and want to see him, say so! It won't sound cheesy or desperate if you just say, "We had a great time in the summer. We should get together sometime and hang out!" It will simply sound like what it is: You want to hang out with him. _

Love Jane

_Dear Jane_

_I'm a real tomboy, but i want to be like every other girl but still be me at the same time. What should i do? _

_Tomboy with a Chance_

(I know Love Hurts 2010)

_Dear Tomboy With A Chance,_

_Being you is a very important part of life. If you're not yourself, who are you? You can be whoever you want to be, whether that's girly or tomboy or both._

Love from Jane

I smiled. That oughta do it.

**A/N So I'm really sorry this took me like a month to write, but it's because my computer really doesn't like this chapter or something lol. I mean I kept writing stuff and it would just erase when I saved! ****But I FINALLY got it to work again… Sorry again :( Sorry also that there wasn't much Channy... More to come, I promise! :)**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**For any of you guys that like this story or any of my other stories… Well guess what? I'm writing a Warrior Cats story! **

**I know some of you like warriors, because your Pennames are warrior cat names **

**So please support me by reading that. (I have two chapters up and only 1 review ****)**

**So I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think about it. Please review!**

**And feel free to tell me your warrior cat names! ****Love you guys! Untill the next chapter, Lovely SOS**


	17. Leprechaun

**A/N TRALALALALALALALALALALA**

***BLARING TRUMPETS***

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN!**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD**

**EVERYONE! :D**

**I'm am BACK. To. FINISH. THIS. THING.**

**It must seem SO RANDOM (Horrible pun intended) that I'm updating.**

**It's insane. For full extent of my crazy gratitude for the people who have read this story, go to my profile. I truly love you. It's ridiculous :D**

**For now, I must say, this story is incomplete... BUT IT WILL BE FINISHED! Visit the BOTTOM A/N for MORE.**

**Shout outs to every beautiful, wonderful awe-inspiring person who ever read or reviewed. You have a special spot in my heart. And NOW, without further ado, I give you one of the final chapters in this story- WITH THE BEST REVIEWERS AND READERS FAN FICTION HAS EVER KNOWN :D**

~Sonny with a Chance~

My heart was making noises so loud, I thought everyone could hear it.

I took a deep breath. It was time to tell everyone in So Random! about me and Chad.

I wondered for a moment, what would really happen? But I brushed those thoughts aside, because it was important that my cast knew.

As I walked to our stage, I thought about how silly it seemed, in a way. The whole rivalry. I felt certain it had been started by Mackenzie Falls, but at this point, it didn't even matter. Because So Random! was so willing to participate in it.

_Two wrongs don't make a right, right?_ I thought with a nervous giggle.

My shoes scuffed the floor and I tripped a bit. Biting my lip, I opened the door to the set.

Tawni and Zora were practicing a skit about a Unicorn and a Dolphin that were friends. Nico and Grady waited for their cue offstage, dressed as a piece of Bacon and a clam. I had a feeling this sketch was written by Grady.

I waited for a minute. Then they were done, and I made myself take another deep breath.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Sonny! Why are you late?" asked Zora. It was after the lunch break and I was late for getting back on set. So they obviously had been practicing a sketch without me in it.

I smiled. "Hey guys. Sorry about being late. The important thing is that I'm here now, right?" the rest of the cast of So Random! gave me weird looks. "Can I talk to you guys later?" I asked.

"Sure," Piped up Grady. "What about?"

"Yeah, something on your mind?" Said Nico.

I smiled gratefully. I suddenly had the sense that my cast mates would understand when I told them that I liked Chad. "It can wait til later guys." I smiled even brighter. "We have some sketches to practice."

~Later

We were all done rehearsal for tonight's show. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and I were hanging around in the prop house. I was feeling EXTRA Sonny, if you know what I mean.

Nico slid down the big slide. "I have a joke!" He announced. "What's yellow and can't swim?"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Who cares?"

Grady thought hard. "A leprechaun?" He guessed.

"Nope!" Said Nico. He got up off the slide and patted his bestie on the back. "That's what I thought to. It's-"

"A bulldozer," Said Zora, rolling her eyes like Tawni had. "Don't you have any GOOD jokes? Or riddles for the matter?"

Nico began throwing all the riddles he knew at Zora. She answered every one with ease. I giggled.

Tawni looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled suddenly. "Hey, Sonny, weren't you going to tell us something?" Nico and Zora stopped fighting and looked over. Grady's gaze followed theirs.

"Yeah? What was it?" Asked Grady.

I smiled brightly. "I have something to tell you. But... Um, you have to be open minded, okay?"

Nico and Grady saluted me. "Yes sir," said Grady. I giggled. Tawni only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know that the rivalry... Um, well, you know how the newspaper was supposed to... um..." My nervousness came flooding back as I searched for the right words.

"I like Chad," I blurted.

Let me tell you, that was one of the most awkward things that ever happened to me. Nico looked frozen mid-yell, deciding on what to say. Zora actually looked like it was no big thing, and... well... Poor Grady just looked confused. Tawni was expressionless.

"It's hard to explain," I babbled. "It just happened. I'm... sorry? I hope you guys aren't mad... I just... It's just... I..."

Nico found himself unfrozen. The look on his face was not the one he'd had moments ago, when the topic was leprechauns and bulldozers. He marched over, giving me a serious look.

"Why?" He asked.

It was only one word, but it made me stop.

Why?

"Chad isn't as bad as you think." Silence. "Hasn't he been nicer lately?" Silence. I felt so confused. I didn't even feel like Sonny.

Zora got up and put her (short) arm around me. "Don't worry Sonny," She said easily. "We all knew this day was coming." She glared at Nico. "Right?"

"B-b-but-" Nico started.

"No buts!" Zora said. I felt very gracious to her. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay her for what she was doing.

"Lets look at this." Zora announced. "Every day Sonny and Chad have stupid fights, right?" (I resisted the urge to defend myself. Our good-good-fine-fine fights weren't stupid!) "It's so OBVIOUS they like each other. Now we'll have to deal with less arguing! Won't that be nice?" She beamed one of her strange Zora-smiles.

Grady and Nico thought about it. They thought long. They thought hard. A nervous smile stayed on my lips.

Nico spoke first. "Sonny... If you wanna like that... TOILET you can. But if he ever does anything to you..." He glared and smacked his fist into his hand. I beamed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Nico!" I turned to Grady with a questioning smile. "How do you feel Grady?"

Grady blushed. "I don't mind. Besides. I really like Ella. She's from the Falls."

I gave him a hug to, my smile growing wider. Nico, Zora and Grady stood together, smiling slightly.

"If you're happy, we're happy," Zora said. I thought my face was going to break, I was smiling so hard.

"YEESSSSSS!" I yelled. Then I realized- there was still one person that I needed approval from. I sheepishly turned to Tawni.

Zora's eyes widened and she began shoving the boys out the Prophouse door. "Let's get fro-yo," She said.

"FRO-YO!" They yelled as one, and were gone.

Before I could say anything, Tawni threw down her magazine and got off the couch. I feared the worst. I really did.

But she smiled, too.

"I knew it," She grinned. "Sonny is in LOVE with Chad." Still grinning, she started to leave. "I knew it. Go get him, Sonny." She winked at me. "See you later for shopping."

As she left, my mouth opened in shock. Then I smiled.

This was certainly the best day ever.

**A/N The next chapter will be the VERY LAST.**

**Trust me, there's going to be a bit of a SURPRISE ENDING!**

**I really, really, really want to know what you think.**

**Of the chapter.**

**Of the writing.**

**Of me being back :D**

**Please review. I won't hate you if you're mad that I left you :) But I am back, and the last chapter is GOING TO BE GOOD.**

**What do you think should happen next? In the last chapter?**

**I love you guys :D**

**~Lovely**


	18. It all end with pie

**A/N**

**Well, all I can really say is... here is the much waited for FINAL chapter. I expect reviews from every wonderful person that reads this ;) Thanks again.**

**A NOTE: Not sure what season it was in LA when I started this fic, but since it's drawing towards Christmas in the real world, (haha wait Christmas is over now lol HAPPY NEW YEAR xD) it is in the story, too.**

**The Final Disclaimer~ Well, my old enemy, the disclaimer... *Western music* *glares* It seems our... battles are at an end. I'm really going to miss telling everyone I don't own SWAC... NOT. *Shoots disclaimer***

~Sonny with a Chance, Advice From Jane, the FINAL chapter~

I felt like I was walking on air. Everything seemed perfect.

"They aren't even mad," I explained to my mom. "The whole cast wasn't even angry..." My mom chuckled and glanced at the clock.

"Oh! Sonny, aren't you going out with Tawni? For shopping?"

My eyes widened. "Yeah! I better go. Thanks for listening mom."

"No problem," My favorite mom answered. "After all the drama, the story always has a happy ending! I told you so."

I giggled and beelined to the door. "Well, gotta go!" I yelled, my brown hair flipping around with me. I drove myself to the studio, where Tawni was picking me up.

I only had to wait a minute for Tawni to show up. If you can really count on Tawni being on time, or even early for something, it's totally shopping.

Tawni was driving her pink sparkly mini van. She told me once it was a present from her dad. Miraculously she was driving and blotting her lipstick with a tissue at the same time. I grinned.

Tawni sure is amazing in her own way.

I helped myself into the passengers seat. "Hey Tawn!" I greeted. Tawni played it cool, ignoring me until her lipstick was JUST right... And...

"Hey Sonny." She said. She flipped her blond hair, Tawni style. "Did you get the text?"

I frowned, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "What text?"

"The one about the newspaper." I dug my phone out of my pocket. It's glittery cow-print case sparkled in the sun.

"I didn't get a text about that," I mumbled, looking at my inbox. Tawni looked surprised. She flipped her hair again before speaking, and began driving out of the Condor Studio Parkinglot.

"Oh... well, it's about the annual Christmas party." She announced. "The FABULOUS one! I heard this year a famous band is going to play!"

I was confused. "Why didn't I get a text about it?" Tawni shrugged and gave me a simple, 'Dunno'. It occurred to me to check the spam section on my phone. I laughed it up when I saw three texts about a Christmas part from Mr. Condor. I explained to Tawni that I had his number down as spam.

"Why?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Mr. Condor's kinda... Creepy." We both cracked up. When I could breath again, I read the texts.

"Holly honking horses!" I yelled, scaring Tawni.

"What?" She screamed. We almost veered off the road.

"This party's TONIGHT!"

"Well DUH," Tawni said, rolling her eyes. Then she giggled. "You would know that if you hadn't sent Creepy Condor's texts straight to trash." We cracked up again. It was nice to have so much fun with Tawni for once.

As before, with the last party, Tawni toted me around and found me the perfect dress to wear and everything. Then we went to Tawni's fabulous Hart House, as she called it, and she did our makeup and hair.

Then we finally were on our way back to the studio for the Christmas party. (I had called my mom explaining what happened, and she was fine with it.)

I was feeling so happy and so light. Tawni asked me as we pulled into a parking space, "Is Sonny a little HAPPIER than usual? Even for Sonny?" I grinned and nodded.

"Because of Chad?" She asked.

"Well... Because of this whole thing," I explained. "Everything is just so perfect. From Chad, and this random party, to no more rivalry... Even you shopping with me," I added brightly. "Tawni, we're FRIENDS!"

I pulled a santa hat out of my bag and put it on. Tawni looked at me strangely.

I just smiled the signature Sonny smile and we went on in.

The number 3 set had been emptied and completely redecorated for the party. Red balloons floated around the floor as people walked, and the walls were draped with garlands and tinsels. In the corner of the room stood a huge Christmas tree, with a towering star on top. And there was confetti everywhere.

Chad came out of a sea of people and balloons and glitter.

"Hey Sonny," he grinned. He acknowledged Tawni with a slight nod, dislike pretty obvious on his face. I ignored that, figuring there was always time to make them like each other later. Tawni, however, did not like this so much, and with a "Hmmmph!" flipped her hair and walked away. But not before winking at me.

"You look nice." Chad smirked. I blushed a little and shot back,

"So do you."

"Wanna dance?"

"I would love to."

We danced around a bit, bumping into a million people we knew. Nico and Grady were dancing with their new girlfriends and accidentaly kept breaking glass Christmas balls on their way past the tree, and popping balloons.

Portlyn and Ella were pretty nice about it though, considering they had popped a few balloons under their high heels too.

"Okay Sonny, are you ready for a surprise?" Chad smirked. He was certainly back to his old self, but it made me proud that he was at least 5% nicer. I think.

I beamed. "Sure! Is it a good sort of surprise? Because this day was already so good. I just don't know if it could even GET better!"

He laughed. "Well... you'll see."

As we walked, Chad started gathering all my cast members. "What's going on?" I asked, feeling like this was weird.

Chad shrugged it off. "Nothing much, Sonny. It has to do with the rivalry." My insides flooded with warmth. Of course! Chad was OBVIOUSLY trying to make up for his past rivalry deeds and make it up to the cast of So Random! some how.

"You ready?" He asked my cast mates. I nodded vigorously while they frowned in suspicion. "Go in." Chad commanded.

Grady cautiously peered into the open studio door. The room was dark.

As soon as we were all in the room, me bouncing with suspense, the lights flipped on. And boy was I surprised.

Chad and the cats of Mackenzie Falls stood grinning from ear to ear. They were assembled into a line, determination set on their faces. Each member held two or three... Pies?

"This is just a little present." Chad said. My eyes widened in horror. Nico and Grady rolled their eyes, and Tawni muttered, "I knew it." Zora growled. Like actually growled. "Let the pieing commence."

"Wait!" I screamed, just as Devon's pie collided with Tawni's fancy dress. She screamed. "What's going on?" My heart was pounding furiously.

Chad and Mackenzie Falls looked mildly surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you trying to throw PIES at us?" I said, mentally freaking out. This was NOT a normal party.

Chad's surprise melted off and he began laughing. Hysterically. "Sonny... You didn't think... the rivalry was over? Because of us?"

His arrogance made me angry. "You jerk! I can't believe this, you-"

"Wait!" Nico stepped forward. He paused, swiped some frosting off Tawni's dress strap, and continued. "You know he's right, right Sonny?"

"What? No way! You WANT to be pied?" I felt so confused.

"Not necessarily," he stared pointedly at his new girlfriend, who smiled sweetly, "But... the rivalry has been around so long, Sonny. Even if Mr. Condor orded it gone, it wouldn't be. It wouldn't be condor studios without a rivalry."

Chad, who looked a little unsettled by my upset-ness, finished what Nico was trying to say. "Yeah. I mean, what fun would the studio be if I didn't get to mess up your lives?" He smiled hastily. "I mean, a little friendly competition can't hurt."

I thought for a moment. Then I carefully picked up the pie that had been aimed at a now-huffing Tawni, fussing over her dress. I walked over to Chad. For the first time in his life, he looked a little intimidated.

"You know what I think?" I said quietly.

The room went still, and I kept the pause for dramatic sake. Hey, I could be on Mackenzie Falls! Well maybe not but anyway.

I could see, in a crazy, messed up way, what they meant. The rivalry was... almost like a tradition. I don't know. Maybe we're all insane, or maybe it's just a Condor Studio thing.

I smiled brightly, then imitated one of Chad's smirks. Accepting the rivalry would continue on, and so would me and Chad, I hoisted up Devon's used pie and aimed.

"I think you're about to be pied, Chad."

~Sonny with a Chance~

~The END~

**A/N All done! For some reason, I always hated the concept of such a long-going rivalry being done. I hope you like the ending to my story.**

**Thanks a million and a half plus two to you reviewers ;) Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story.**

**Thanks! I would mail you Brad Kavanagh if I could! :D**

**~ Regards, Lovely**


End file.
